Your Mama Kept You, But Your Daddy Left You
by SpookyClaire
Summary: Blaine's older brother visits with his son James. Unfortunately Blaine and Cooper's father has to ruin the fun occasion. Blangst.


**Your Mama Kept You, But Your Daddy Left You**: _Blaine's older brother visits with his son James. Unfortunately Blaine and Cooper's father has to ruin the fun occasion._

Enjoy!

00

"Airplane, Unkie B! Airplane!"

"Airplane? Well, I guess – oh! It looks like lift off!" Four year old James let out a squeal of delight as his uncle lifted him up over his head and ran around the large back yard. On the back porch James' father Cooper smiled warmly.

"Cooper, it's good to see you son." Cooper jumped as his father's voice suddenly sounded behind him.

"Hello, dad." He greeted politely, shaking his father's outstretched hand. "It's good to see you too."

"How's the firm in Chicago going? Good, I hope?"

"Oh, yes. It's really picked up over the past few months. Ever since we won the Morrison case."

"Oh, right, that was a big one."

Their conversation was cut off by another loud squeal. Both men turned to see James was now riding his uncle's back while he crawled around like a dog. John Anderson let out a sigh of disapproval. "I really wish your brother wouldn't act so…" he trailed off, motioning towards the 17-year-old uncle as if his actions explained everything.

"Aw, c'mon dad," Cooper grinned, "Blaine's still a kid himself. And besides, he's playing with James - how do you expect him to act?"

John let out a huff of displeasure in response. "You shouldn't let him around James so much."

Cooper's eyebrow arched, "Why?" He asked, tone hardening.

"You don't want James getting any ideas."

"What _kind_ of ideas, dad?"

"Oh you know." John's eyes flashed, and before Cooper could snarl something his mother appeared at the back door.

"Oh boys, lunch is ready!" Gloria called from inside the house. Without a word John made his way back inside. Cooper sighed, trying to shake off his annoyance. He turned to call his son and younger brother to call them in but they had clearly already heard as they were running towards the porch.

"Ah – I think you're gonna beat me – aw, man! No fair! You're way too fast!" Blaine cried as James hit the porch a second before Blaine.

"Daddy!" James cried, tugging on Cooper's pant legs. "Daddy, d'you see? I beat Unkie B!"

"I saw! You're quite the runner!" Cooper laughed, ruffling his son's hair as the young boy beamed up at him. "Why don't you run inside and wash your hands, little guy?" James nodded and rushed inside. Cooper turned his attention onto his brother now, who was sweating slightly and had some grass stains on his knees. "Don't you look dapper?"

"It's 'Day Care chic', big bro." Blaine grinned, wrapping his arms around his brother. "It's good to see you, man."

"You too, glad I actually got a greeting."

"Psh, if you're ever expecting to get acknowledged before Jamesie you're gonna be waiting a long time." The two pulled back from the hug. Blaine quickly shook some grass from his free curls. "I should wash my hands too."

The two made their way inside. Their parents and James were already seated at the table. Cooper sat himself next to his son while Blaine made his way to the sink. "So, Cooper!" Gloria said brightly, "How have you been, honey?"

"Great, mom. Everything's great."

"Annie's doing well?"

"Oh yeah, she's great. Happy to get a weekend of rest from this little spitfire." Cooper ruffled his son's hair affectionately as he spoke.

Gloria smiled at that, but as Blaine made his way around the table, hands now washed, her smile faded a little. "Oh, Blaine, you've ruined your pants."

Blaine glanced down at the grass stains on his knees. "These are old jeans, ma. I wore them on purpose." He said as he sat down on the other side of James.

Still she shook her head, "You should take better care of your clothes."

"It's not a big deal, ma." Blaine said with a roll of his eyes.

"Don't argue with your mother." John snapped. _And suddenly I remember why I don't miss living here,_ Cooper thought bitterly, glancing over to his brother sympathetically as he mumbled a quiet 'Yes, sir.'

They ate in an awkward silence for a moment before Cooper spoke up again, "So, Blaine, last time we talked you told me your glee club won sectionals?"

Blaine's eyes immediately lit up. "Yeah! We totally killed it! We sang Michael Jackson and _oh man_ the crowd totally loved it. We were thinking of doing it again but – uh – there were some issues-" Blaine's excited look started to fade as his eyes darted to his father who got a dark look on his face.

"Issues?" Cooper asked, concern forming.

"Nothing – nevermind. Pass the potato salad, mom?"

"Wait, what issues?"

"Blaine got himself hurt." John said, eyes narrowed and locked on his younger son.

"Hurt?" Cooper repeated, eyes widening in worry. "What happened? Blaine, why didn't you tell me?"

"It's not a big deal." Blaine started to say quietly but John cut him off.

"Got his eye messed up because two _boys_ were fighting over him." John snarled the word 'boys' like it was truly an insult. And the way Blaine hung his head in shame Cooper almost felt like it was.

"Boys? I thought you were dating Kurt?" Cooper asked Blaine, ignoring the way his father flinched at the mention of Blaine's boyfriend.

"I was – I am! We're happy together. There's just – there's this guy who won't leave me alone-"

"If you stopped being a man-whore and just dated a girl you wouldn't have a problem, would you?"

"John!"

"Dad!"

Blaine looked mortified.

"Daddy?" James suddenly spoke, "Wha's'a man-whore?"

Cooper's eyes darkened, glaring at his father. "You see? You see what you did now, dad? Thanks." He quickly began to explain to his son that it was a horrible term he should never use but John kept talking.

"Well it's true. Clearly Blaine's _easy_ or else all these boys wouldn't be causing problems!"

"Dad! That's enough!" Cooper barked, while Gloria quickly stood.

"James honey, why don't you and I go into the living room? I have a gift for you!" The four year old looked confused but at the mention of a gift he was out of his seat and racing towards the living room, Gloria on his heels.

"Oh, sure, you come to your brother's defense but you don't know the real story. Clearly he's throwing himself around, leading these – these _boys_ on! And then guess who has to pay for the hospital bill when Blaine needs eyes surgery because of his stupidity?"

"Dad that's _enough_." Cooper roared, slamming his hand down on the table. "I will _not_ let you talk about Blaine that way!"

"You don't get to talk to me that way-!"

"I'll talk to you any way I want! I'm an adult! You can't control me anymore and I _won't _let you treat Blaine this way! He's your _son_!"

"He's a _slut_! He's going to get AIDS one of these days and I won't stand for it!"At that Blaine chair flew back, crashing to the floor as Blaine bolted from the room, a choked sob sounding.

"What the _fuck_, dad?" The oldest son cried, "How can you – that's your _son_ –"

"No son of mine is _gay_." John snarled, "Blaine needs to _grow up_ and get his act together. I'm not going to put up with his little games for much longer." Angrily John threw his napkin onto the table. "I'm going to the office. I don't know when I'll be back." John stomped from the room. Cooper stood in place, panting hard from rage. He didn't move until he heard the front door slam.

Shakily then he walked from the table towards the stairs. He glanced into the living room as he passed, his mother giving him a worried look. Cooper made a 'I'll take care of it' motion and made his way upstairs.

He passed his old childhood bedroom, going right for Blaine's shut door. He could hear quiet crying from the other side. "Blaine?" He asked softly, giving a light knock. "Can I come in, bud?" Blaine didn't respond so Cooper made his way in anyway. Blaine was lying on his bed, face buried in his pillow as his whole body shook with sobs. "Oh, buddy…" He whispered, sitting lightly on the edge of his brother's bed.

"I'm n-not a whore, Coop." Blaine sobbed, turning to his brother.

"I never would ever think you were, buddy."

"I don't know why he's s-saying that. I love K-Kurt. I only love Kurt."

"I know you do, buddy." The older brother said, smoothing back Blaine's curls.

"And Sebastian – he's just – he's this guy – this _creep_ who wants to have s-sex with me and I k-kept rejecting him and he wouldn't go away and then he tired to h-hurt Kurt-"

"Wait, he tried to hurt Kurt? What?" Cooper froze, eyes widening.

"He p-put rock salt in a slushie." Blaine sniffled, "He was gonna throw it at Kurt but I p-pushed Kurt out of the way. It g-got in my eye and s-scratched it."

Cooper's eyes were wide with horror, jaw dropped. "What? Oh my – was he arrested?"

Blaine shrugged, "We decided not to involve the police-"

"Blaine – you had eye surgery because of some little _fucker-_"

"Coop, please, not now." Blaine whispered, dropping his face back into his pillow.

Cooper quickly reeled himself in, taking a deep breath. "Why didn't you tell me any of this?"

Blaine shrugged, "Dad's convinced if these guys are f-fighting for me I must be…be a slut. It's a s-sore subject."

"God _damn_ it, dad." Cooper whispered, angrily shaking his head. Blaine said nothing. "I don't want you listening to him, Blaine. Ok? He doesn't know _shit_. He's an ignorant, stubborn old _fool_ and he's _wrong_. You hear me?" Blaine nodded but didn't take his face out of his pillow.

"Daddy?" Blaine did take his face out of his pillow at that, both brothers turning to see James standing in the doorway. "Why's Unkie B crying?"

"Because I'm sad, Jamesie." Blaine said with a sad smile. An unhappy look crossed James' features and he walked into the room, climbing up beside his father on Blaine's bed.

"Why?"

"Because Grandpa and I got in a fight."

James looked unhappier still, glancing up to his father. "I think grandpa's mean."

Cooper snorted but Blaine shook his head, "You shouldn't think that, little buddy. Grandpa's a great guy!" Cooper couldn't believe his ears. After their father all but accused Blaine of having AIDS Blaine's calling him a _great guy_. Resisting the urge to start swearing about the man, Cooper just shook his head.

James held a perplexed look on his face before crawling forward, right in Blaine's face. "I love you, Unkie B. Even if you fighted with Grandpa."

With fresh tears in his eyes Blaine tugged James down on top of him, enveloping him in a hug. "Aaah, Jamesie. You always know what I need to hear."

James giggled as his uncle hugged him. "Mommy says it's a'cause I'm smart!" He beamed, getting a laugh from both Cooper and Blaine.

"That you are." His father beamed, ruffling both his son and his brother's hair.

"Boys?" The three turned to see Gloria timidly standing in the door. "Is everything…I don't think your father is coming back for a while. Why don't we finish lunch?" She smiled, a pained look in her eye at her inability to fix things.

"Sounds like a plan to me." Blaine said, ignoring his hitching breath and wiping the tears from his eyes. "Thanks, mom." He smiled warmly, Gloria gave her son a teary smile and quickly disappeared from the door to collect herself. Blaine sat up and lifted James to the floor, the toddler quickly bolting after his grandma.

With a deep sigh Blaine pushed himself off his bed, Cooper standing as well. "Hey, buddy." He said as Blaine started to walk. Blaine turned to his brother only to have him simply grab him and pull him into a tight hug. "I love you, Blaine. I love you _so_much. If dad ever gives you _any_ shit just call me, ok?" Blaine nodded into his brother's shoulder, not saying anything. "I love you, buddy." Cooper said again.

"I love you too, Coop."

They held each other for a long moment, absorbing each other's strength. They only finally pulled back when James screamed up the stairs, "Daddy! Unkie B! Lunch s'getting cold!"

With a soft laugh they parted, "Well, we can't leave James waiting, can we?" Blaine laughed, wiping at his face again.

Cooper bumped foreheads with his brother, cupping the back of his neck. "I'm serious, Blaine. Don't listen to him, ok? You're smart, you can _sing_. You've got a brother who loves you, a nephew who loves you, a mother who loves you – a _boyfriend_ who _loves _you. Not to mention all those new friends from your new school. Blaine, you have so much going for you. Don't let one _stupid_ old fool ruin everything for you, ok?"

Blaine smiled at his brother, nodding. "Damnit, Coop, I'm trying to _stop_ crying." He laughed wetly, still wiping his face. Cooper gave him a teary smile of his own. Pressing a kiss to his brother's forehead.

"I love you."

"I heard you." Blaine whispered, still smiling. "I love you too."

"DAD! UNKIE B! C'M_ON_!"


End file.
